My Ideal Machine
by TrixieStixs
Summary: A quirkless hero just might be the missing piece to bring out the full potential of a certain pink haired gear-head and her babies. When these two put their heads together they just might become the greatest hero team in history. Though others might understand them better if they stopped mumbling to each other! Quirkless Izuku Mei/Izuku other pairing unknown
1. You Can Be A Hero

A goggle wearing, pink-haired girl was fiddling with what appeared to be an earpiece of some sort at a workbench that was stationed in her room. The goggles that covered her eyes had a very steampunk aesthetic to them; the girl then removed them, revealing a very unique set of eyes. It seemed her pupils were crosshairs in the center of her yellow-colored iris. The girl then let out an excited yelp as she held up the earpiece, "Time to test this baby out!"

She then proceeded to connect a wire from the earpiece into the goggles that she just recently set on the workbench. The girl had a quirk known as Zoom; a power that let her eyes zoom in when focusing on something. This earpiece was designed to increase her hearing based on the degree to which she focused, using an eye scanner in her goggles. With this invention she hoped to not only see but hear from a greater distance. After connecting both devices, she got up from the work bench and proceeded to exit her room.

As she made her way to exit the house from the kitchen, the girl could hear someone call her name. "Mei, is that you? I hope you're not testing anything dangerous again!" Her mother must have heard her coming down the steps of her room.

"I'm just getting some air mom. I promise I'm not going to blow anything up... again," Mei replied to her mother. She wasn't lying either, the earpiece was completely safe... probably.

Mei could practically hear her mother roll her eyes from where she stood in front of the front-door. As she twisted the knob to leave, she heard her mother say one last thing, "Well, don't be out too long, and be back before dinner Mei."

"Sure thing, Mom," the inventor said loudly enough so that her mom could hear her as she exited the home and made her way down her suburban street. Mei excitedly hummed to herself as she randomly walked around town ready to test out her latest baby. 'Now, what to try and listen too?' she thought to herself as she continued walking.

Mei was still walking when out of the corner of her eye she saw something out of the ordinary; some green sludge creature appeared to be coming out of a manhole in the middle of a tunnel. Mei's quirk must have instinctively activated, because the sludge was visible about a mile away. Sloshy sounds carried over from her earpieces. 'Well, the earpieces work.' she thought to herself as she slowly began walking toward the unknown entity. 'Now, what the heck is going on over there?'

The girl then heard a menacing voice say, "Medium-sized invisibility cloak." Now that her eyes were a bit more focused, she was able to see a disgusting sludge monster towering over a green-haired boy in a black school uniform. Not even a second later, Mei heard a scream as the sludge monster attacked the boy.

Muffled screams echoed out as the boy desperately struggled, pulling on the sludge and powerless to stop the monster. Mei could almost feel the boy's helplessness. She felt powerless as all she could do was watch and listen from a mile away. But, just a moment later a loud clang could be heard as the manhole suddenly went flying. Then a loud, familiar voice could be heard, "It's alright now, FOR I AM HERE!"

The pink-haired inventor wasn't much of a hero fangirl, she was way too busy building her babies to really care. Still, even this gear head knew the voice of the number one hero in the country, All Might. Then, before Mei even had a chance to processes what she was seeing, she heard a shout, " TEXAS SMASH!" Following that, Mei heard what sounded like a tornado as air pressure exploded throughout the tunnel. She became slack-jawed as she watched the sludge monster disappear before her very eyes.

'The power of the number one hero sure is something.' Mei thought to herself as she watched the boy fall unconscious to the ground. A few moments later, All Might made his way to the green-haired boy. Now that Mei could see him better, he appeared to be about her age. After a few slaps in the face from All Might, the boy slowly opened his eyes, before suddenly springing to life.

From what Mei could hear, he was a stuttering mess at the sight of All Might. 'Must be a crazy fanboy,' she chuckled as she thought to herself, watching the boy bow his head at super speed.

All Might held up two soda bottles with a green liquid in both, a giant grin on his face letting the boy know the job was done. As he turned around to leave the boy yelled out, "Wait, All Might sir, do you... do you think I can be a hero too?" He lowered his head before continuing, "Even though I'm quirkless?"

'Wow, quirkless? That's really rare these days.' Mei thought to herself realizing that she didn't know anyone that was quirkless. It was then that she began fidgeting around uncomfortably. She didn't really do well with awkward situations, and this felt like she was eavesdropping on a love confession.

All Might's smile faded as a more serious expression replaced it, "I can't in good faith tell you that you can be a hero without power. If you want to help people, perhaps you can become a police officer? It's not the most glamorous job, but it's an honest living." The green-haired boy's head never stopped staring at the ground, you could almost see his soul leave his body.

Mei gulped loudly enough that she wouldn't be surprised if they both heard it from the mile between them and where she was standing. "Absolutely brutal," she whispered to herself, "He sure didn't mince words, huh?"

All Might then simply jumped away to extreme heights, leaving the boy standing there motionless. Mei then unfocused her eyes and slowly started walking away thinking she really didn't need to see something that depressing.

* * *

Mei continued to walk around aimlessly when off in the distance she saw an explosion rock a shopping district. Thinking her baby hadn't gotten enough testing yet, she started making her way there. Upon reaching the shopping district, it seemed a very problematic situation was under way. Using Zoom, she saw a surprisingly familiar troublemaker. For some reason, the sludge villain was wreaking havoc yet again. 'Didn't All Might take care of this guy already?' She decided to not give it too much thought.

The situation was quickly becoming dire as the sludge villain took another hostage. Mei could make out another black school uniform, in fact, it was exactly like the other kid's uniform. That school must have had the worst luck ever if two students got attacked on the same day. Mei took note that this student was blonde and extremely explodey; he was struggling vigorously while explosions could be seen going off around the sludge villain to no effect. 'What are the heroes doing?' It seemed like they were all frozen in place, like statues or something.

Suddenly, as everyone else was watching with bated breath, a green-haired mop-headed boy started sprinting towards the villain. Even if no one else knew, Mei knew just how absolutely insane that emerald-eyed student was. Her heart metaphorically froze as she couldn't believe a quirkless boy would rush into danger without a second thought. As all the heroes were standing still, a quirkless student was the one to break the standoff.

Mei couldn't believe her eyes, her quirk was useless in combat, so she figured she might as well be quirkless in a fight. That's why she had her babies, besides loving the feeling of creating and the high of thinking up a new idea. She always thought she would strive to be a supporter of heroes, making great babies to help them. She considered it a win-win, she got to do what she loved, and it helped people. But what was this feeling she was feeling as she watched the boy with no power risk his life like it was nothing?

The boy then threw his bag, hitting the villain in the eye. Getting closer, he started scratching at the sludge near the blonde's face. What Mei then heard from the earpiece made her feel like she had just been struck by lightning, "It just looked like you needed help." The boy's reason for risking his life was as simple as that.

With those words her mind started functioning again, she figured that he must have just moved on instinct. The instinct of a true hero, as all the pro-heroes just stared unmoving, only this quirkless boy was able to show the heart of a true hero. Her next thought was, 'How could the world be so cruel? Putting the heart of a hero in a powerless body.' Just as that thought passed, inspiration struck the inventor. 'What if instead of making babies that just supported quirks, I made babies that were just as good as quirks? With someone like him, maybe my babies could be used just as effectively as a quirk.'

As Mei was in her own head, she didn't notice the giant commotion of All Might saving the day and literally changing the weather. When the gearhead got like this, she blocked out the world. By the time she came back to reality, she saw the green haired boy getting an earful from some of the pros, while the blonde was getting praised for his powerful quirk. She kind of expected this outcome, that's just how the world worked. What good was heart without power to back it up?

As everything started calming down, Mei caught All Might looking at the emerald-eyed boy like he wanted to say something to him, but the look vanished just as quickly as it appeared. Then the two students started heading their separate ways, and Mei started stalking the student that her crosshaired pupils had become infatuated with. When she had an idea, Mei just had to see it through to the end.

After following her prey for about ten minutes, he was finally in an unpopulated suburb. This was her chance, with someone like him her babies might even become every inventor's holy grail, ideal machines! She started laughing to herself as she thought. 'Yes, I'm going to turn this guy into my ideal machine, the perfect machine where power and energy are not lost, the perfect baby!'

Mei then shouted, "Hey, you!" The boy turned around pointing at himself in surprise. "YOU CAN BE A HERO!" Mei yelled as she pointed her finger up in the sky as she made a bizarre pose with her feet spread wide apart. The look of confusion on the boy's face couldn't be any clearer. "Probably!" Mei finished, looking the boy dead in the face.

"Huh?!"

And that is how the story began for the future number one hero team.

* * *

**A/N Well this is my first MHA story and my first story back in years... needless to say I might be a little rusty. First off sorry this chapter is on the shorter side. It kinda sets up the whole story, if I could have done it in a sentence I would have though. Lol**

**There isn't ever enough Mei/Izuku in the world so I decided to make my own. I just love their nerdy interactions in my head. Will this Gear-head get her mind off making robotic babies and maybe on making real babies with Izuku? Will a certain gravity girl make the inventor jealous? We will find out... SOON! Hopefully.**

**I planned on following along the major events of the manga when it comes to the entrance exam. But after that I would like to get some feedback from the readers if you don't mind. Would you like the story to follow major manga events in its own unique way? (Like Stain, sports festival, field trip, things of that sort.) Or would you rather I make up things as I go along. Either way works for me though honestly borrowing major events from the manga would be way easier.**

**As stated in the synopsis Deku will remain quirkless. I kinda want to go for a Batman kind of feel. I also am playing with the idea of OFA not being able to get passed down by choice it just finds worthy people like a lantern ring. Also Deku will be getting a different mentor besides All Might so look forward to that.**

**As always feel free to Review or shoot me a DM! And before I forget a beta reader would help tremendously! So if you are interested please let me know.**


	2. The Start of Something New

Izuku Midoriya's mind was still trying to process exactly was going on. Standing before him was a five foot two girl with pink hair that almost looked like a bunch of bananas. Had he heard her right? Did she just randomly say that he could be a hero? The quirkless, friendless, muttering mess, him? Izuku swallowed hard as he quietly replied, "Are you sure you got the right person? I-I'm quirkless, you know?" He stuttered a bit, pointing to himself as he finished the statement.

"Of course I know that... Ugh... uhm. What's your name ,actually?" Mei said scratching the back of her head as she wore a sheepish grin.

'This girl has got to be messing with me,' Izuku thought to himself as he simply answered the question. "Izuku Midoriya." At least he tried to simply respond naturally his mind began realizing that he was actually talking to the member of the opposite sex. His face turned crimson as he realized he had never actually talked to a girl besides his mother. So his response became a mess of stuttering.

The girl must've understood him even through the stuttering, because she replied in kind. "Mei Hatsume!" the inventor said, still smiling before continuing. "I saw what you did back there, the way you rushed in there trying to save that fellow student. Even though you don't have a quirk you looked so heroic. You got the heart of a hero Midoryia! So I'm going to make you into one!"

Izuku's heart fluttered at the last few words. It was all he ever wanted to hear in his life. The fact that it was coming from a crazy girl he'd never met before was an afterthought at the moment. He was currently at the lowest point in his life, his idol had just told him to give up his dream. Izuku was used to hearing the words 'give up,' but somehow hearing it from his favorite hero hurt worse than words can describe. Izuku knew deep down he had an unhealthy obsession with the world's number one hero, All Might. It's all he ever dreamt about as a kid, being just like him. Hearing his idol tell him that he should just find a different path in life to help people had sent him into the deepest pit of sorrow he'd ever been in. Just when it looked like he couldn't escape his despair, this girl came out of nowhere and threw him a golden rope.

Tears began filling up his eyes. Izuku was using every ounce of power he could to keep them at bay. He nervously responded, "H- Hatsume? Y-You can really turn me into a hero?" Izuku stared at his feet nervously waiting for the girl to respond.

"Of course I can! Not only do I believe in myself... I believe in you! Together I'm going to turn you into my ideal machine." Izuku's legs gave out from under him, and as he looked up from staring at the ground, he almost couldn't believe his eyes. The inventor stood over him with a smug but endearing grin on her face as the sun set behind her. In that moment, Izuku believed she looked just as heroic as All Might.

No.

Maybe even more so.

She was the only person to believe in him, the one that told him he was good enough to achieve his dream, even with his quirklessnes.

Mei reached out her hand to help him up, and Izuku just looked up at her for a few moments more before accepting the hand. As he stood back up he thought to himself, 'I shouldn't give up my dream just yet if not for myself, at least for this girl that believed in me.'

Finally standing. he asked Mei a question she knew was eventually coming, "S-so how exactly are you going to make me into a hero?"

The response surprised Izuku as the girl began a mumbling rant, like she was trying to say fartoo much information at once. Izuku started laughing before giving a genuine smile, his first in what seemed like forever. Mei didn't stop her mumbling, and luckily for her Izuku could understand, he was the same after all. He stared at the inventor, glad to finally meet a new friend for the first time since after he found out he was quirkless. Maybe, just maybe, they could do the impossible.

* * *

Sparks flew off of metallic bracelets as Mei tinkered with the gadget on her workbench. Three weeks had passed since the day Mei met the only real life breathing person she's really taken an interest in, an impressive feat for her 14 years alive. Mei's mother nearly fainted in shock of the news when Mei first told her she was going to Dagobah Beach to meet someone. When Izuku came over the following week her mom couldn't stop thanking him, tears in her eyes for some reason Mei couldn't comprehend.

"Almost done, just a few finishing touches and this baby will be ready for use. Hopefully it doesn't blow his arms off, I'm sure they won't explode... this time." The bracelets Mei stuffed into her bag, after a few more minutes of fiddling, were called high density weights. Although Mei was reluctant at first, Izuku begged her to help him train. He told her he couldn't only rely on her babies, he had to get stronger too. And his logic was irrefutable, because like he told her, if the operator isn't at a hundred percent, there was no way it would be an ideal machine. Which brings her back to the weights shei made. They were designed not only to add weight resistance, but also actively drained the stamina and speed of the wearer.

Cleaning Dagobah Beach was also Izuku's idea; not only a way to get stronger, but also help the world like a hero would. Mei didn't understand how cleaning a trash-covered beach was heroic, but when Izuku told her she could take any spare parts she wanted, she was sold on the idea her babies needed parts after all.

Mei quickly discovered Izuku was really smart when it came to heroes. He had showed Mei the myriad of notebooks he had about all different kinds of heroes and their quirks. She laughed to herself the first time he went on a mumbling and rambling rant. They both had the same particular habit, and maybe that's why the boy grew more comfortable around her. Though Mei still remembers how he did his best impression of a tomato every time Mei called him 'baby' for the first week of them meeting at the beach. 'It's not my fault I'm so bad with names,' she thought to herself as she smiled.

Taking off downstairs from her room, she called out to her mom, who was sitting on the couch, "Off to meet up with Midoriya again, be back tonight."

"Making up for lost time by hanging out with with your first friend everyday, honey?" Mei's mother said in a teasing tone as she waved goodbye from the couch.

Mei rolled her eyes before replying. "It's for science, Mom!"

"Whatever you say," the mother answered, a sly grin plastered on her face.

Before Mei knew it, she was walking in the sand of Dagobah Beach as she heard Izuku heavily breathing in the distance as he was struggling to move a wheelbarrow filled with junk. Mei called out as she was making her way to the sound, "Hey Midoriya, sorry I'm late, but I finally finished this baby that will improve your training by eight-hundred percent! Well, you probably shouldn't put it up that high or it might kill you though"

"What exactly is it, Hatsume?" Izuku replied, breathing out heavily as he put down the wheelbarrow.

Mei pulled out the bracelets from her steampunk inspired carrier bag, a triumphant look on her face as she did. "High density weights! Not only can these bad boys weigh anything you want, they also drain speed and stamina of the user like some kinda evil suction cup!"

"Are you sure they're safe? That sounds p-pretty dangerous, Hatsume." Izuku nervously asked, making his way to the inventor.

"Come on, I've seen you run head first into danger, and your scared of putting on a baby I'm 70% sure won't hurt you?" Mei chastised her green-haired friend.

Izuku strapped the bracelets on, reluctantly responding with, "Ugh...I don't think those numbers are very reassuring?"

"Oh, they didn't explode this time... good!" Mei said in a deadpan.

"WHAT!?"

Mei waved off the response nonchalantly as she informed him, "Now that I have a working prototype, I'll make another set for your legs. Didn't you say something about that hero you're emulating being able to fight with all his limbs? Maybe I should tweak the settings based on arms versus legs? Good thing I've made the levels of the weights really versatile and easy for you to adjust."

Bringing Mei back from her trance, Izuku spoke louder than usual, "Oh, uh, speaking of my combat training. I found something interesting at the beach I'm sure you are going to love!" Izuku lead Mei over to one of the myriad piles of junk before stopping and dragging out what looked like a robotic training dummy. It was rusted, and you could tell by just a glance the elements had been very harsh to the torso on a stick.

"Do you think you can fix this thing up to its former glory? Maybe make it so it can fight back?"

"Oh wow, a trainer bot 1000?! I've read about these things, a lot of people used stuff like this during the dawn of quirks. I mean, the technology wasn't too advanced back then so it was more of just a glorified punching bag, but boy could these babies take a beating!" As Mei started foundling the trainer bot with a glint in her eyes. An unknown feeling started nagging at her stomach. She felt like a rusted gear was ruining her well oiled machine. An annoying screech was throwing off her equilibrium ever since this morning. Mei's mind overclocked trying to find an answer to the unknown feeling before coming to an answer.

"Are we friends, Midoriya?" she mumbled, just loud enough for the Izuku to hear.

Izuku stood frozen, confused, before regaining his senses, "W-what makes you bring that up Hatsume?"

Turning her attention fully on Izuku, she continued her thought process, "Ever since my mom said have fun with your friend this morning, I've just haven't been myself. You see, I don't really know what a friend is, I've kinda never had one. I've always just had my babies, so talking to people and making friends just seemed like a waste of time. My babies always came first. Of course it didn't help that no one in school ever found support tech as cool as I did. You're the only person who listens when I ramble about them and I just. Am I making sense? I feel like I'm not making sense. I'm not good with kinda stuff," Mei just groaned at the end of that statement, whispering to herself. "This is so stupid."

"... I-I'm not the best person to give advice on friendship. I haven't had friends since I was four years old." Izuku gulped before continuing, "I'd like to think we are friends though! Then again my friend kinda turned into my bully so maybe I don't really have friends either… I guess we both aren't very good at this kinda stuff, huh?"

Hearing Izuku's awkward response filled Mei with ease, like someone lubricated the gears of her heart. They really were kindred spirits, being with Izuku made Mei feel like clicking together two jigsaw pieces. Or when she put the finishing touches on one of her babies. Even though Mei didn't really understand how friendships worked, maybe that didn't matter. Izuku made her feel good, and that was enough for her.

"Well, let's officially be friends, then!" Mei smiled,putting her hand out for a handshake.

"I'd like that," was Izuku's simple response, a smile of pure joy filling his face.

The two shook hands as the calming waves of the beach flowed in and out, a constant of nature, an unstoppable force, much like the determination the two had in their dreams. And little did they know, their trust in each other.

* * *

**A/N**

**Well sorry this chapter took so long to come out. Just been busy with IRL stuff, the good news is this chapter got Beta'd by ImperialArchangel! (And I only listened to like half of what he said!) well the grammar is way better now at least. Also you should notice improvement in the next coming chapters… hopefully.**

**So I hope the awkward scene at the end gave a little sneak peek into the character of Mei I have planned out in my head. Let me know in a review or a PM or whatever I'm always looking for feedback (even though Imp already gave me a ton?!)**

**Finally, what are you doing reading this story when you can be reading Imp's "Compassion, and the Lack Thereof"? It's an amazing TogaXIzuku fic with some of the best writing I've ever seen in this fandom!**

**Well in conclusion I hope to see you guys in two weeks and I hope you continue with your support over 50 followers is crazy!**

**-Trixiestixs**


End file.
